


Jealous

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing the members of Arashi tried to avoid at all cost it was a jealous Matsumoto Jun. Angry, sad, and annoyed Jun they could handle because he was hardly ever uncontrollable but when Jun became jealous DoS Jun came out with a vengeance and anything that was within reaching distance became a projectile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Fandom: 嵐  
Title: Jealous  
Pairing: OT5/Sakumoto  
Genre: Romance  
Jealous

If there was one thing the members of Arashi tried to avoid at all cost it was a jealous Matsumoto Jun. Angry, sad, and annoyed Jun they could handle because he was hardly ever uncontrollable but when Jun became jealous DoS Jun came out with a vengeance and anything that was within reaching distance became a projectile. Of course Jun had a habit of throwing things to begin with but jealous Jun was deadly accurate and hit the places most precious. 

Of course when this happened the other three men, which Jun's jealousy was not directed to, stayed out of the impending shouting match. None of them wanted their pretty little MJ mad at them for the night because they would all find themselves locked out of the bedroom and little MJ would gladly roll up in a bundle of blankets and sleep on their massive bed just to spite them. They knew this all too well because he had done it before; of course they knew after that not to interfere with what Jun wanted.

The day itself had started out seemingly perfect with a bright morning, everyone in bed for once in the week since Oh-chan and Kazu had been arguing and thus Oh-chan had been removed from the room by a huffy Kazu. Needless to say a huffy Kazu was nearly as scary as a huffy Jun; nearly. The sun was bright, annoying the two men left to the outer edges of the bed, but the showers were still warm for everyone and they thought that maybe they might have a good day. Having such a complex relationship was unusual and made for a lot of difficult times but of course most of them did not care. The house was large enough for each of them to have their 'own' room but they usually ended up in Jun's room because his bed was the largest; diva that he was. 

They arrived at the studio on time and were prepared for filming of another VS Arashi but that is when things when horribly wrong. Their guests had been cute girls but thir extra members where co-stars of Sho's, one of which had a rather noticeable crush on Sho. Kazu knew before they even got into the first game that tonight was not going to be a fun night judging by the look in Jun's dark eyes. Of course Sho, being oblivious as always, did not notice the girl's constant hanging at his side even when Jun huddled up beside the older man. Jun's eyes narrow dangerously at her when she tries to block his path but Kazu cuts in sharply and asks her a question letting Jun cuddle in close to Sho. He had hoped that Jun would be satisfied getting the girl away from what he deemed as his but that did not stop her. She continued to hang off him especially when someone needed to share something. Koro Koro Viking surprised everyone when Masaki stole the other girl to pair up thus stopping the annoying one to have to play alone away from Sho and purposefully next to Oh-chan who she did not seem to like.

When the game ended in a loss it was Masaki who ultimately became Most Dame Arashi but four of them knew that it would be Sho on the receiving end tonight. They carefully shuffled into the green room following after Jun as he struts in front of him. Sho keeps to the back knowing somehow that Jun would be after him despite not realizing at first that she was getting too close for Jun's comfort. He did realize how annoyingly obsessive the girl was and knew Jun would be upset about it because that was how the younger man was. What was his was his and that was the end of that. If he claimed you then you had no other choice but to be claimed. 

Satoshi. Kazunari, and Masaki find their chairs as Jun settles huffily onto the leather sofa with his glasses already on his face. Sho cautiously shuffles over to the sofa and sits down beside Jun. "I'm sorry Maachan I did not know she would act like that tonight; you know that I did not notice because your the only thing I ever see." Jun pouts more fully and turns teary eyes toward Sho. This is how it always started an adorably pouty and crying Jun would turn into a hellion in a matter of seconds if Sho did not tred carefully. Jun was partial to him of course so Sho was the one that came out unscathed more often than the rest but Jun's favor did not always spare Sho from his wrath. 

"Then why did you ignore me and not be my partner tonight Sho-san." Everyone knew Sho was in big trouble if Jun was using a suffix with him. Even Sho knew if they could tell anything by the subtle bob in his adams apple. Jun stands and glares down at Sho. Some how during his motion his hands seemed to find his hips. "What is it Sho-san?! Is she prettier than me?! Is it because she's a silly girl and you've tired yourself out with me? Is it because she has pretty eyes or nice sized tits?! I mean you practically let her touch and hang on you all night!" Jun voice steadily rose in pitch until it was a high keen or wail and that is when the other three began to move out of Jun's throwing range. Sho ducks behind the sofa when Jun throws a book at his head whilst spouting off angry accusations. 

The knew where Sho would end up if Jun did not calm down but usually Sho was the one to calm down Jun when he was like this. They watch as Sho dodges each thing Jun throws at him; thank god nothing is breakable; before hitting a dead end in the corner of the room. Either Sho was going to die or do something amazing because a jealous Jun was not a Jun to mess with. 

Jun had never cornered someone before so no one in the room was quite sure what Jun would do. Maybe he would hit Sho and break one of his teeth. Perhaps Jun would start crying and run to hug one of the other three while yelling across the room and telling Sho he was sleeping outside for the night if his whore didn't want him at her house. None of them expected what Jun actually did. 

Jun's hand tangled roughly and Sho's hair and, tugging him forward, began devouring his mouth with hungry snarls. His fingers tear at Sho's clothing as his other hand roughly tugs Sho's head back to knock against the wall. Sho's eyes are wide at first before loud moans bubble up form his throat when Jun bites roughly at his neck. "You're mine Sho-san...don't you fucking forget." Everyone's eyes widen because Jun hated cursing but this was not their sweet loving Jun who made them breakfast and dinner everyday. Nor was it their favorite little playtime Jun who just loved getting as much attention as possible. No, this was DoS Jun to the extreme and it was perhaps the sexiest thing they had ever seen from the other man next to the time he somehow took all four of them. "Now get on your knees and show me what a whore you really are Sho-san." Sho nods incapable of really speaking in the face of this terrifying Jun. He slithers to his knees and unzips Jun's deliciously tight jeans with shaking fingers. "Don't be shy Sho-san you certainly weren't on set earlier...now suck me like a little whore." 

Sho does just that with Jun's hand still locked in his hair guiding his movements with a blinding speed as Sho palms his own erection through his jeans. This has got to be one of the sexiest things they had ever seen as Jun's cock slowly slid in and out of Sho's mouth before Jun bucked forward dominating the pliant lips with a ferocity they had never seen before. Jun's dark eyes were blow wide in lust but they stares down at where Sho was connected to him with a mixed whirlwind of power and lust. Jun was definitely in charge for this long moment and even when he came, sperm dribbling from the corners of Sho's lips, instead of lolling his head back and keening like he normally would, Jun's head falls forward and he growls out a low rumble. His body gives out and he falls into Sho's surprised arms before cuddling happly into the older man's neck and pressing a soft kiss to the bruise already forming there. "My Sho...all mine..."


End file.
